Restitution
by Forget-Me-Nots and Marigolds
Summary: She wasnt sent there to dig Holes, because she hadnt commited a crime. She wasnt there to visit someone she knew. She was sent for a 'vacation' that would ultimately help them restore their faith in themselves. Eventual SquidxOC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: A few quick things, I haven't written anything in ages, and its my first Holes fic, so bear with me for the first couple chapters. :

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 'Holes', so don't try to sue a teenage girl. Ha! -----------------

The kitchen seemed to echo the sound of the spoon clinking against the bowl.

She was lost in her own thoughts, shoveling spoonful after spoonful of Cap'n Crunch into her mouth. She barely noticed when her mother bustled into the room, quickly filling up her coffee cup and gathering up the papers that were scattered across the large island in the center of the kitchen.

"Listen sweetie, I'm going-" Her mother stopped and looked up at the girl, who was still in a daze. "Evangeline!"

The girl snapped out of her daze, and looked to her mother.

"Sorry, I'm still a little sleepy is all." She said, smiling at her mother. "It's alright," Brenda James smiled at her daughter, shaking her head slightly as she continued; "I got off the phone with a friend of mine this morning and your summer plans are all worked out!"

Evangeline choked on her juice. "What do you mean, my summer plans? I told you I'm not going anywhere this summer, I'm going to spend it at home, relaxing."

Brenda wrapped an arm around her daughters shoulders, "I know what you had planned, Evan, but you should get away this summer, get some sun and just enjoy yourself."

Her mother poked her arm as she said the word 'sun', making Evan look down at her fair skin.

Let's make one thing clear: Fair skin included, Evangeline was definitely easy on the eyes.

She was 5'3 and rail thin, barely tipping the scale at 105 pounds. While she enjoyed her small frame, the lack of a, ehm, shall we say _backside_, and a semi-flat chest, frequently made her wish she could gain some weight, or at least some curves. Her hair was a pretty shade of golden brown, straight out of the bottle; it traveled down to just below her shoulders; and bangs swooped down, nearly covering her right eye, but stopping just short of it. Her eyes were a bright hazel brown, her ruby colored lips were full, and when she smiled they revealed a set of bright, straight, white teeth.

Evan stepped out of her mothers grasp, allowing her straight her to fall back into place. She set her dishes in the sink and grabbed her bag, heading for the front door.

"I'll think about it," She said, as she opened the door. "You're going, Evangeline Rae. End of story." Brenda replied, not looking up from her papers she was once again gathering, a slight smile gracing her lips. -----------------

Evan was on a bus.

Not just any bus, but a _school _bus.

She had taken a plane from Atlanta to Houston. From there she had taken a greyhound bus to some town called El Futuro, and then from _there _she had taken a cab to a little place called Bum-fuck, Texas.

Alright, it really wasn't called 'bum-fuck' but it might as well have been for all there was to do there.

That's when the school bus came into the picture.

Needless to say, Evan was tired, and very pissed off.

Her mother hadn't told her where she was going (except that it was somewhere in Texas), what she would be doing when she got there (except that she should enjoy herself, get some sun and make new friends), and to top it all off, the same morning she left, her mom bolted for **Greece **of all places!

But that's beside the point.

Evan was tired of sitting on the boring bus. They kept driving further and further away from the very pitiful town she arrived in, and it kept getting dustier and dustier.

She moved up from her seat in the center of the bus until she was 2 seats away from the guard. She then moved forward another seat. Stealing a glance at the guard (and trying to be as sneaky as possible) she crossed the aisle to the other side of seats and sat down right beside him.

"Hi." She said, smiling at him.

No reply.

"Where are we going… Officer Sal Wallaby?"

"Camp Green Lake." He replied gruffly.

"Oh! I've always wanted to go to camp!" The guard snickered at her. "What's so funny, Sal?" She asked, resting her head on the seat and looking at him.

"You don't know what kind of camp you're going to, do you?" "No," Evan said distractedly, she was beginning to notice there were a lot of holes out here.

"Who sent you out here anyways, kid?" Sal inquired. "My mother," She answered, still focusing more on the holes than the questions. "So you have no idea what kind of a camp this is, and you agreed to come here without knowing anything about it?"

Sal was practically flat out laughing at her now, and she noticed the bus drive was chuckling a bit too.

"Pretty much. But what's with all these holes, anyways?" ------------------------------------

Sal was kind enough to give her his soda after she nearly passed out when she heard the news.

It was an all boys' camp.

An all boys camp, except for her, and she was stuck there for quite awhile, and she had no clue why.

The strange looking man named 'Mr. Sir' called out the door to another man, who soon joined them in the tiny office.

"This is Dr. Pendanski, he'll take you from here." Mr. Sir said before plopping back down at his desk and putting another hand full of sunflower seeds in his mouth.

"Hi, I'm Evangeline, its nice to meet you." Evan said as she held out her hand for Dr. Pendanski to shake. He seemed thoroughly surprised by her good mood, and excitedly shook her hand before gathering up her bags and leading her out the door.

"Now, I'm not sure how this whole deal came about, but we only have one rule here at Camp Green Lake: Do not upset the Warden. Since you're the first girl we've ever had here, I'm not sure what to do with you, so I'll leave you here and just be off." Dr. Pendanski said rather quickly, before practically running away from the door.

Evan heaved a heavy sigh and knocked on the door.

While waiting for someone to answer, she took a minute to survey her surroundings.

There were several tents, some outdoor showers, what looked like an activity room, and a lot of dirt. She began to further scrutinize the 'camp' when the door was opened and a wave of cool air settled on her skin.

A tall woman with fiery red hair stood at the door, smiling. "Please, come in," She said, gesturing into the cabin.

Evan smiled and spoke a polite 'Thank you,' before gathering up her bags and coming inside.

She took a seat across from the woman, and felt her body relax somewhat into the couch, enjoying a break from the heat.

"Evangeline, correct?" The woman asked as she looked her up and down. "Yes, but I really prefer Evan, please. Um, what kind of a camp is this anyways?" She replied, still confused about what was going on.

"You're at Camp Green Lake, a correctional facility for delinquent boys. They dig holes to build character. As for you, Evan, you're here for a totally different reason." The Warden (or at least who she assumed was the Warden) said.

Evan was starting to get nervous.

She gulped down a breath she didn't realize she was holding, and bravely asked "What am I here for then?"

The Warden laughed slightly to herself, "Surely you must know. A pretty girl like you at a correctional camp in the middle of Texas, why, you're eye candy."

Evan fell off the couch.

As she gathered herself back together, the Warden smiled at her.

"What do you mean eye candy?" Evan asked, practically steaming at the ears. _What had her mother been thinking?!_

"Let me re-phrase. You're here so that the boys can re-acquaint themselves with the female species-" Evan had to stop her right there. "Look, lady, I'm some whore or plaything that a bunch of delinquents can pass around as a rag doll or something. I don't know what kind of a place you're running here, but I'm not into, so I think I'll just be leaving now."

Before she got a chance to even gather her things, the Warden spoke.

"Well now that you've made that clear, let me finish. By re-acquaint, I mean that the state feels that for these boys to become functioning members of society, they need to slowly be re-introduced to the real world. Now, if you ask me, I think it's a bunch of bullshit and it defeats the purpose of an all boys camp, but still…"

"So how do I fit into all of this?" Evan asked, feeling a little better after the explanation, but still incredibly unsettled.

"Well, your mother, who I know from a very long time ago, is off in Greece getting married, right?"

Evan fell off the couch again.

Her mother was getting married? _MARRIED? _When did she plan on telling her that little detail?

She quickly picked herself up and nodded her head as if she knew all along.

"She needed some place to send you this summer, said you liked to get in a little trouble sometimes and that she couldn't leave you home alone all summer, so she asked if you could come stay."

"Maybe I'm just not getting it, what do I have to do with any of this." Evan asked.

Everything was beginning to take a toll on her. The heat, her mother getting married, falling off the couch.

"Most of the boys here haven't seen a girl in several months. Even though you're here so that they can become used to being around normal people again, for a while, you'll probably be considered nothing but eye candy. Expect cat-calls, and some rude gestures, these boys are here for a reason."

"Let me see if I can wrap my head around this. I'm here all summer, while my mother is in Greece getting married,"

The Warden nodded her head, smiling, almost cruelly, clearly enjoying the situation.

"… and I'm here so that these boys can become members of society again. In the meantime I should expect to be degraded because these boys are a bunch of no-good-law-breaking-horn dogs?"

The Warden leaned back in her chair, crossed her arms over her chest and gave her a smile that said 'you have no idea what you're in for'.

"Exactly." -------------------------------

Ah, the end of chapter one.

It's always hard for me to right the first chapter of anything, but I can promise you the next one will be a hundred times better.

There was just a ton of stuff I had to get out of the way in this one.

Now review!


	2. Ground Rules

A/n: I need to say one thing for an error I noticed I made in chapter one; I wrote that Evan said 'I'm some whore or plaything…' And I hope you all were able to look past my dumb mistake and realize I mean to say **not **in there.

Ha, that's what I get for being my own beta, oh well.

Disclaimer: Pft.

-------------------

The Warden watched the girl as she used the phone to call her mother.

'_She looks pretty tough, for someone so skinny at least. Maybe she can hold her own around here,' _Lou thought, continuing to look at the girl, who she noticed was pursing her lips more and more by the minute.

"Mom!" Evan shouted into the phone, "What the _hell _were you thinking sending me here?" Evan looked up, suddenly remembering that the Warden was still in the room.

Covering the mouthpiece with her hand, Evan whispered that she would be back in a minute, and then quickly continued to rant into the phone as she stepped outside.

'_Yeah,' _The Warden thought to herself, _'If she keeps it up, she'll be just fine here.' _

--------------------

"But really mom, an all boys camp in the middle of Texas! What's with that?" Evan had such a tight grip on the phone it was beginning to hurt her hand, "Why didn't you tell me you were getting **married**? And while we're at it, what's with telling someone that I have a knack for getting in trouble! Honestly what-"

"Evan, you have to understand," Her mother pleaded through the phone, "It was the only thing I could think of. I couldn't take you to Greece with me because I knew you would take the news badly and Adam and I really wanted to have you there, but sometimes you just-"

It was Evans turn to cut her mother off. "Adam and I? So now you're letting some man I've never even met help you make decisions about me? That's fucked up mom, I mean, that's seriously fucked."

"Don't talk like that, it's a foul thing to say, not to mention horribly tacky…"

"No! What's tacky is going off to Greece to get married to someone I've never met, and not even having the decency to let me choose where I wanted to stay this summer! Why couldn't I stay with Grandma or Lindsey or something?" Evan was beginning to calm down, but didn't notice the 5 or so boys that were watching her from about 30 yards away.

"Well, with everything that happened this year, I just thought it would be best to have you go somewhere where you couldn't do a lot of harm," Her mother replied weakly.

"For Christ sake mother! I got drunk and egged someone's house, its not like I was drunk driving or something. I can't believe you're sending me away for a whole summer because of something I did once, you're seriously overreacting."

By now several more boys had joined the previous group, still going unnoticed by the girl.

"That's the other thing honey," Her mother's tired voice said through the phone, "Its actually going to be a little longer than just a summer…"

"_Excuse me?_" Evans voice was low and her teeth were bared, almost like a dog.

"Um, well, we're moving! Surprise! So, Adam and I are going to get us all settled in Tennessee then you can come home, to your new home!" Evan's mom said excitedly through the phone.

By that point Evan had had enough, and she suddenly noticed the large group of boys standing there, making everything a reality.

"You. Are. RIDICULOUS!" Evan screamed before she hung up the phone.

"WHAT?!" She yelled at the group of boys, startling them out of their staring as she slammed back into the Wardens cabin.

--------------------

Squid finished up his hole 15 minutes after X-Ray and Magnet, leaving the rest of D-Tent to finish as he headed back inside.

Not paying attention, he slammed into Magnet, who didn't even notice and was too busy staring at the Wardens cabin.

"Geez, man, what are you standing here staring at the- Oh." Squid looked in the same direction as his tent mates and saw a gorgeous girl standing out in front of the cabin, talking into a phone.

By now they were joined by Armpit and ZigZag who both quickly caught onto what they were looking at.

"Why's she here?" ZigZag was the first to ask. "Man who cares why she's here, the better question is; how long is she here and what tent is she sleeping in?" X-Ray said, wiggling his eyebrows.

For some reason, this really pissed Squid off. He gruffly told X-Ray to 'shut-up' and he pushed his way through the group of 15 or so boys that had formed.

No sooner had he made his way through the group than it quickly scattered, having been yelled at by the girl.

--------------------

The cool air once again seemed to clear Evans head as she stepped back into the cabin.

The Warden, who sat, sipping a glass of iced tea smiled up at her. "Everything all straightened out?" She questioned, pouring Evan a glass of tea and offering her a seat.

"For the time being," Evan answered weakly, smiling gratefully at the glass of tea she began to drink.

"So, where exactly am I going to be staying around here, anyways?" She asked after she finished off half of her glass, listening intently as the Warden filled her in on the details.

--------------------

She would be staying in the cabin (thank God), sleeping on the couch; during the day she was free to do as she pleased, but during the evening she would spend time in the Rec Room, socializing.

All this still sounded a little funny to her, like it was made up last minute, and she soon figured out, or rather was told, that it was.

"Listen girl," The Warden, who she told Evan to call her Lou, said that night over dinner, "I'm just gonna be flat out with you, even though that's the last thing your mama probably wants me to tell you right now."

Evan looked up from the pasta salad she had been eating.

"You got sent here as a last resort. Your mom had to run off and get married, said that no one else was able to take you, and could you just stay at the Camp this summer. I happened to owe her a favor so I agreed you could stay here."

Evan took another bite of pasta salad and continued to listen.

"I don't think you'll find much to do around here, so as long as you don't go causin' any problems, you're free to do what you want. The only thing I ask is that you help out around the camp if something needs to be done, which don't happen around here very often, so there wont be much work." Lou took a swig out of her half empty beer bottle. "Think you can handle it?"

Letting her fork drop onto the plate, she looked up at the Warden, "I don't have much of a choice do I, so what's it matter?"

She gathered up her plate and cup, set them in the sink and headed for the bathroom to get ready for bed.

--------------------

A/n: Whew! All right, I promise the next chapter will actually have something interesting in it; I just had to get all the stupid technical details laid out.

Expect an update maybe later today. :)

Now go and review!


	3. Exploring

A/n: First off, let me just say thank you to all you amazing people who reviewed! Keep up with it too, because I'm starting back at school after having a week off, so I'll need the encouragement to write during the week. :)

Disclaimer: Don't kid yourself.

------------------------------------

By the time Evan woke up the next day it was already after 2 in the afternoon. Surprised that she was able to sleep for so long, she got off the couch and trudged sleepily into the kitchen.

She sat down at the table across from Lou and began to fall back asleep when the Warden spoke up, "Ya hungry? I could make you somethin' if you like."

Evan eyed her suspiciously.

"Why are you being so nice to me? From the way I take it, people consider you a hardass, so what's your deal?"

The Warden let out a laugh, "I knew I liked you for a reason." She got up and began to make some lemonade. "If I let you in on a secret, can you keep it to yourself?" Evan nodded. "I've been the only woman at this camp for the last 12 years, to survive around here you gotta be tough, and to be the Warden you gotta be down right killer. But," She said as she set a glass down in front of Evan, "Us girls have to stick together don't we?"

She smiled at Evan and Evan smiled back, "Here, here." Evan said as the two clinked glasses.

------------------------------------

"D'you think it'd be alright if I went and explored the camp?" Evan asked after she finished her lemonade.

"I already told you, you're free to do as you like around here, just be careful of some of the boys around here, like I said, they haven't seen a girl in awhile." The Warden said, winking at her before returning to her magazine.

------------------------------------

Evan changed into a pair of dark blue cheerleading shorts and a hot pink spaghetti strap tank top, left her hair down and stepped out the door not bothering with shoes.

She was surprised to find the camp empty, and then realized most of the boys were probably out still digging their holes.

She walked around, paying attention to where the mess hall and rec rooms were, and quickly realized she had finished a tour of the entire camp in less than 5 minutes, _except for the boys' tents._

Evan decided that maybe it would be okay to just peek into them, as long as she didn't touch anything, nobody would know she was there.

As soon as she stepped in A-Tent she turned and walked right back out. It was a pigsty with beds overturned and a smell that said something was decomposing in there.

B-Tent wasn't much better. Somehow the boys in this tent had managed to get a hold of some rather, graphic photos of women and had drawn all over them, writing things she had never even heard of before.

By the time she got to C-Tent, she was beginning to feel like Goldie Locks and the 3 bears. C-Tent wasn't in a horrible state, but she just got a very, _very _creepy vibe from being in there. She left this tent as quickly as she left the other two tents.

Evan paused outside of D-Tent. Did she really even want to bother with it? After seeing the other cabins, she felt like it would probably be a waste of time, plus it was getting hotter out by the minute, and the Cabin, with all its air conditioned glory, was seeming more tempting by the minute.

And still, she trudged into D-Tent, deciding to give them the benefit of the doubt.

------------------------------------

Squid was surprised to see that he had finished his hole first.

Magnet was in the bottom of his napping, and X-Ray and ZigZag were busy arguing over who was farther along with their hole. Seeing that Armpit and BarfBag still each had about a quarter of the way to go, he trudged back to camp by himself.

After flinging his shovel by the library and stopping by the water spigot to wipe off his face and get rid of at least some of the dirt, he headed towards the tent to grab a shower token.

Pulling back the flap to the tent, he froze at what he saw; sitting on ZigZag's bed Indian style was the girl from yesterday, looking through a stack of pictures.

"Um, hi?" Squid asked not wanting to scare her. Unfortunately, he failed and the girl shrieked when she heard his voice, causing her to fall off the bed.

Squid could do nothing but stand there and laugh as the girl pushed herself back up from the floor and began to talk very quickly.

"Oh my gosh, I'm really sorry! I shouldn't even be in here should I? Well, I'll just leave because you look like- and well, yeah, so, okay goodbye!" Evan rambled as she placed the pictures back in ZigZag's crate and quickly tried to walk past Squid.

"Calm down, I was just surprised to see a girl as pretty as yourself in the tent at an all boys' camp." Squid said as he smiled down at her, moving his toothpick from one side of his mouth to the other.

This made Evan blush, but she quickly tried to cover it up by introducing herself, "Hi, I'm Evangeline, call me Evan." She held out her hand to shake. "Alan, call me Squid." He said as he shook the outstretched hand,

"Nice to meet you, Squid." Evan said. "You too, Evan." He replied.

The two stood there, staring at each other for several seconds, not noticing that they were no longer shaking hands, but just holding them, when a voice came between the two of them: "Way to go Squid, I see you waste no time."

He tore his gaze away to look at a joking X-Ray, Magnet and ZigZag standing on either side of him.

Evan quickly dropped Squids hand and looked at the other three boys.

"Hi, I'm Evan," She said, smiling at the 3 of them. "I'm X-Ray, this is ZigZag and Magnet." He said gesturing to each boy as he said his name, before he continued on.

"Now tell us, what's a pretty girl like you doing in a tent all alone with a boy like Squid?"

------------------------------------

I hope you guys appreciate that there was finally some D-Tent in there, I was going to wait until chapter 4, but since I don't know when I'll be able to get chapter 4 out, I decided to leave you with a little something.

Now since I know you're all reading this, (God bless for putting in a hit counter for the stories) why don't you make me a happy writer and review?


	4. Stuck in a Hole

A/n: There isn't much to say. I love reviews, the more you review, the more I write. Simple pimple. Haha.

Disclaimer: We've been over this.

----------------------------------

Evan was amazed at how much could happen in a week.

She went from being totally freaked out at the idea of being at an all boys' camp to not being able to imagine being any place else, all thanks to D-Tent.

Not that everything was all sunshine and rainbows. She dealt with almost constant cat-calls (just like the Warden had predicted), but just when something would start to get out of hand, one of the boys would show up and rescue her.

Not that she couldn't rescue herself, of course, but it was nice to have someone looking out for her.

Evan was even beginning to get a routine down. She would wake up sometime around 9, eat, shower, and meet up with whatever D-Tenter was finished with his hole, and today was no different.

----------------------------------

Evan was surprised to find that it wasn't blisteringly hot when she stepped outside of the cabin.

Walking across the dusty ground, she became even cooler when a breeze picked up out of nowhere, leaving goose bumps on her arms and legs. She paused when she was halfway to the rec room, before turning back around and heading to back to the Wardens cabin to change into something more suitable for the suddenly odd weather.

----------------------------------

By the time Evan had finished changing, almost all of D-Tent was in the rec room, gathered in their usual spot by the pool table.

"Aye, chica, what's up with the outfit?" Magnet asked, being the first one to notice her presence. "It was cooler than normal outside." She said as she stole Squid's pool stick, took a shot, and missed.

Squid smirked at her before taking the stick back, "Well it certainly is an interesting choice."

Evan looked down at herself. She wore gray legging with bright, golden yellow cheerleading shorts on top of them and a black t-shirt that said in big gold letters 'If you don't dance you hate your parents' by a band called The Secret Handshake.

"You're one weird girl, Evan." X-Ray said as he sunk in the nine ball, and then missed the fifteen. Squid began to line up his next shot when Evan snatched the stick away again. She aimed for the two ball, missed again, and smiled up at the boys. "I know."

She leaned against the pool stick as X-Ray took his shot and missed, then began to line up her next shot, but not before the stick was slid right out of here hands.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" She said as she looked at Squid, who had reclaimed his stick. "You're making me lose." He said as he moved the pool stick before Evan had a chance to grab it.

"Well give it back, I wont miss this time." She said, still trying to grab the stick, but failing. "Nuh-uh," he said as he held the pool stick above his head.

"Now that's not fair at all!" She cried out, jumping up, but not even coming close to reaching it. " Squid and the rest of D-Tent stood their, laughing silently at the girls miserable attempts to get back the stick, not noticing the free one leaned up against the wall.

"You've left me no choice." Evan said as she reached up, acting like she was reaching for the stick, before grabbing the toothpick right out of Squids mouth and putting it in her own.

There was nothing but total silence from the group gathered around the table.

Everyone stood, watching for what would happen next, barely daring to blink.

X-Ray was about to step between the two, who seemed to be having their own staring contest; Evan smiling up at him, Squid staring in almost disbelief down at her, when Squid finally spoke: "Run."

Not needing to be told twice, Evan took the toothpick out of her mouth, held it in her hand and bolted for the door, Squid following after her.

Squealing slightly every time Squid would almost catch her, Evan began to switch her direction every few seconds, before she was eventually having to swerve around all the different holes.

Noticing that Squid was still in sight, Evan took a chance and jumped into a hole, landing rather ungracefully, before collapsing down on the ground trying to catch her breath. She could hear Squids' feet getting closer, and tried her best to silence her ragged breath.

Taking a chance to look over the edge, Evan soon realized what a big mistake this was. Squid looked down at her in the hole; "Give me the toothpick, Bright Eyes, and maybe I'll help you get out of this hole."

She snickered at him before realizing that she would need some assistance getting out of the hole that was nearly as tall as she was.

Deciding to cross that bridge when she came to it, she said "Bright Eyes? What up with that?" "All of us in D-Tent have nicknames, and we decide to make you an honorary D-Tenter."

"Really?!" She said, clapping her hands together excitedly, "I'm an honorary member of a clique at a boys detention camp? Now all my dreams really have come true!" She said the last part trough her laughter.

"At this rate you'll be lucky if I help you out of the hole at all." Squid said, reminding her that he was still at an advantage.

"Well then you wont get your toothpick back!" She said in a feeble attempt to regain control. "I've got others." He said, smirking down at her. "Well, there's only one of me, so you better help me out because this place is gonna get real boring, real quick without me around!"

"Or maybe more peaceful." He laughed. "Squid!" She shrieked at him, "Help me out of here right now!"

"What's in it for me?" He questioned. "Think about what's in it for you if you don't." She said, trying to seem threatening.

Squid quickly caught her drift and leaned down, offering her his hands.

Hoisting her up, as she jumped out of the hole, for a second she was eye level with Squid.

"I bet that was weird for you." He said as she dusted some dirt off of herself.

"What?" She questioned.

"Oh, you know, being normal person size for once." Squid said as he began to laugh.

"Suck it fool, I've still got your toothpick!" She said, waving it in his face and darting off back to camp.

Squid just smiled, rolling his eyes after he ran after the girl.

That girl really was something else.

----------------------------------

A/n: I feel proud (and surprised) at myself for actually making it to the fourth chapter of a story. Normally I would have gotten bored of it by now, but for the time being, I still love it.

Reviews are appreciated more than you know!


End file.
